oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Flare-Up
Drunken Encounters “Keep em commin’, Bar Lady! A round for all my friends here at the bar too!” Brazzers D. Brennan, a young notorious and powerful pirate screamed from the walls of a local tavern, throwing his filled rum glass into the air along with the rest of the loud drunks in the not so fine establishment. Brennan jumped from table to table, the drunks in the room cheered him on like spectators at a wrestling match. The loud barks and screams of those within the bar could be heard loudly outside of it, deterring any normal civilians from even going near it, in fear of there lives, knowing that there was a pirate within those walls. “I’m calling the marines, these pirates think they can just come in and disturb the peace?! I think not!” An older woman spoke, clutching her bag higher onto her shoulder and grabbing a purple Den Den Mushi from within it. “Purupurupuru!” The phone rang for a moment as she walked down the street. As a click would be heard, without even letting the person on the other line speak, she barked into the phone, shouting inaudible screams about pirates and noise, making her way to her home as the drunks still shouted and screamed in the the background. “Hey, how old is this kid? You think he should be drinking so much and so early in the day?” A drunk man whispered to his friend, covering his mouth with his hand as to block his words from those around him. “Who gives a fuck! He’s buying us drinks and having fun, this is what the seas are really about!” The man’s friend said in a loud whisper, pumping his fist in the air and chanting as Brennan made a fool of himself, jumping on tables and singing old shanty tunes with his fellow drunks. “'CRASH'” Brennan slammed into a large table, breaking the table and launching the table into the bar, smashing bottles and spilling kegs, nearly beheading the bar back in the process. “Oops!” Brennan remarked in a drunken daze, laughing why he spoke. “ENOUGH!” A large man slammed through the taverns back doors, a vein popping in his head and steam coming from his bald head. “I want you out of my bar! You’ve broken enough! I don’t have time to explain to the marines why were making all this noise! They already wanna shut me down!!” The man barked, waving his hands at a drunken Brennan. He then held his hand out towards the boy, “Just pay what you owe for the drinks and damages and get the fuck outta my bar!” The man screamed in anger, forcing his hand fourth, waiting for compensation. “Ummmmm...I don’t have any money for you man. Sorry?” Brennan said, shrugging his shoulders as he let out a deep grin, sure to send the man into a blind rage. “WHATTTT!” The man simply screamed in disbelief, lifting up a table in flipping it, much to the delight of the tavern goers. “I can see your mad, so I think I’ll just leave now. Bye!” Brennan said before taking off out of the bar doors, running off into town, the drunks filing out of the bar one by one to cheer on Brennan as he ran from the bar, drunkenly skipping as the bar owner screamed from down the street before turning his anger back on the rest of the drunks. “Well that was fun, I wonder what the gangs up too!” Brennan said to himself, walking down the street deeper inland, no real destination, just in search of some more fun, and little did he known, that would come sooner than he thought. Sighing loudly as he walked down the street, Samuel Axe looked to his sides, analyzing the many buildings of Muscat Isle hastily. "Just where is that bar?" he asked himself as he sped up his pace. This was around the 4th time in the past two weeks that Axe had been assigned this type of mission. Truthfully, the Marines weren't to blame, considering that below the rank of Captain most of their forces were...negligible, and thus the weaker soldiers were given easier missions. Like...saving cats, or helping old ladies walk down the street, and while it warmed his heart sometimes, it wasn't what Axe was looking for. Despite this, he seemed to want to get over this one quickly, perhaps that way he could be assigned to something more important. "Ah, there it is!" he thought, smiling, as he walked into the bar. "Ensign Samuel Axe reporting for du-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he observed the landscape. Completely and utterly destroyed. "Took ya long enough! He already left, that way." the owner of the bar stated, pointing to the right "Right! Can you describe him for me, please, that way we can find him and at least have him repair the damage." "Well, he was actually kind of handsome, but loud and stupid. Golden eyes, black and white hair and dark skin. It's impossible not to recognize him, he stands out like a sore thumb." "Thank you." Axe bowed before leaving the establishment. Analyzing the information given to him, and the status of the bar, it was more than likely, another crazy drunk. He sped up his pace, now trotting as his eyes flickered all over the place, if he was drunk he probably wouldn't be able to get very far. Eventually, Axe reached the more rural part of Muscat Isle were there were less houses and more green life. He had asked several people if they had seen this man, and if they weren't lying, he'd be somewhere around. Suddenly, as Axe looked his eyes widened and he spotted it. From behind a tree, that indistinguishable white and black hair, slowly, Axe creeped behind a nearby tree, observing the one responsible for the damage. “Hmm...what to do next? I know there’s a nice brothel near by, I could give ‘em a visit, not really in the mood tho...that and, I don’t think Levi would like that very much, I’ve been going to those WAY to much as of late. Not like I actually plan to pay ‘em dis time tho...” Brennan spiked to himself, his hand behind his head as he walked, pacing down the street, no care in the world, still no destination. “I’m surprised there hasn’t been a marine to come collect me. Guess they must know who I am and bitches out!” Brennan barked in a hardy tone, setting a few of the civilians off, the large mass of people patting out of his way as he continued down the street. Cocking a single eyebrow, Axe observed with a confused look as the boy appeared to roar at someone...or something? It was hard to tell. Gulping loudly, Axe grasped the hilt of his katana tightly with his right hand. With his free hand, he pulled out a Den Den Mushi, smaller than the average, attached to his wrist. It had the words MARINE implanted on its shell, and after pressing it, he uttered something that only he could hear. "Ensign Samuel Axe reporting, I have found the suspect in Muscat Isle. He doesn't appear to pose a threat yet, although I will keep you informed." he stopped speaking into it, the message would reach the nearest Marine Base soon enough. Walking slowly out of the tree he was behind, Axe approached Brennan from behind and once he was within blade distance, he suddenly stopped, grasping the hilt even harder. "Stop right there! Are you the man that has been causing all this turmoil?!" he asked, his voice shaky yet loud. “Who the fuck...” Brennan remarked to himself as he heard a shaky voice come from behind him, turning around to address it, setting his eyes on a small boy, clutching his blade as he shook in fear. “Tch. What?!” Brennan barked, rolling his eyes as he stared down the spooked boy, his hands still on his head as he looked down at him. He inspected the trembling boy, his eyes trailing over to the marine engraved snail on the boys wrist, the boys affiliations and goals now clear to him. “So, this is who they sent, not gon’ lie, I expected better.” Brennan remarked, glaring at the boy, his voice deep and intimidating, letting off an aura suited to a pirate, strong and terrifying, despite the overwhelming smell of booze on his breath and body. Axe's eyes narrowed at Brennan's remark, as he stood upright, his feet planted firmly on the ground. Although he still felt what could only be described as butterflies in his stomach, he showed no signs of being scared. There was no time for that in battle. "Drunk, loud and ignorant. Textbook pirate." he thought to himself as he analyzed Brennan's appearance from up close. The stench of alcohol assailed his nose, making him flinch for a second. "I'll take that as a yes. Please come with me to the nearest Marine Base, if you comply now, you might be able to get away with just paying the damages." he said, matter of fact-ly. "If you show resistance, I'll be forced to take action." “Okay...” Brennan lowered his arms and began to walk over to Axe, his terrifying aura now gone as he approached Axe closely. He would then hold his arms out at the boy, staring at him blankly. “Ain’t ya gon’ cuff me?” Brennan questioned, his arms held out in Axes face, side by side, an odd sight for any marine and pirate. "Huh?" Axe looked at Brennan with a blank expression, completely taken by surprise. Initially, he almost pulled out his sword as the boy approached, but his odd question prevented him from taking any sort of action. "Err..., well...in that case..." he said, more to himself than to Brennan, scratching the top of his head roughly. "Give me a second." he said, reaching in deep within his coat, after a few seconds, he pulled out a pair of seastone cuffs. "Here they are!" he stated with a smile. Perhaps this mission would be over sooner than he'd expect, and he'd be able to do something worthwhile after that. Without any worries, Axe would place the Seastone cuffs on Brennan, who had held out his arms, most likely reducing his Devil Fruit powers, although it was unlikely he had any. As Axe would reach into his bag in search of the seastone cuffs, Brennan’s arms would turn from their normal color and fashion, to a red a viscous liquid, reminiscent of magma as it steamed and sizzled, dripping to the ground and burning it. They would get visibly hotter for a moment before they would instantly implode, sending magma everywhere, melting any nearby metals and even burning the clothes off of the civilians as the ran in agony, the large explosion of magma and fire burning them, however, it would be nothing compared to what would happen to Axe at such close proximities, the explosion shooting at near instant speed, without the aid of haki, some would say he’s done for. Although it would appear as if the catastrophe of boiling magma that Brennan had created upon mere seconds was unavoidable, his senses were alarmed from the second he had initiated his attack. As Axe reached into his coat, pulling out the seastone cuffs to imprison the delinquent, he felt as the entirety of his body immediately felt hotter. Sweat instantly began to form underneath his clothes, and on his temples. Its foul smell was also undistinguishable, traces of sulfur assailed his nose, leading his eyes to witness the glowing liquids with trouble that were now Brennan’s arms. His brows rose in surprise as to what had just happened, but he had little time to be surprised. Based on instinct, and instinct only, Axe’s right hand found itself on his sword, and his seastone cuffs back on his coat. He felt his entire body tremble, yet he still took action, even if it was merely a reflex. Quickly, he leapt back, narrowly moving out of the explosion's range. However, he was thrown back by the almost unnoticeable shockwave of the attack, making him fly a couple of meters before falling on the soft, green grass. Standing up after this, a few, small bruises forming on parts of his body, Axe stood up, shaking the sweat off of his forehead as he witnessed the change in landscape Brennan’s attack had caused. The grass had been barren of its roots, leaving only ashes and dirt behind, as the air around both of them heated up intensely. "You killed those innocent farmers!" he screamed in shock, yet at the same time surprised at the maneuver he had just pulled. He huffed loudly, addressing the Den Den Mushi on his wrist. "Suspect from before is dangerous. He is able to turn into lava and has hurt a few civilians, although the damage to the town is minimal. Requesting back-up." He stated, speaking extremely quickly. Crouching down slightly, with the edge of his blade parallel to his back, while his other hand was placed in front of him. Brennan would watch as the boy swiftly dodged the attack, following him with his eyes through the chaos his attack created. As the boy would reach to y’all to his Den Den Mushi, Brennan would make a gun shape with his hands, shooting out a large burst of lava aimed directly at the snail. “Can’t have ya calling for help now can I!” Brennan remarked as he stood in a sea of chaos, awaiting action from the timid marine. An interesting observation, and move too. Although, it had already been too late. As Brennan's lava bullet travelled through the air, heating up the atmosphere as it aimed to clash with Axe's wrist and completely burn it off, Axe was ready to respond. The second he stopped informing the Marines in the nearby base, he took a single step forward, completely disappearing from sight, as the lava pellet hit the tree that stood behind him instead, disfiguring it completely, as ashes rose from it. In mere seconds, Axe reappeared, his body even more crouched down that before, as he stepped on a patch of grass, or at least what little remained of it. It happened multiple times, as if it was teleportation, Axe would disappear and then appear again, until finally, he appeared behind Brennan, midway into a spin, aiming to slash through his upper back, his sword still held in its reverse grip. His speed had been the work of , even though Axe himself was not aware of it. Brennan watched as Axe shaved away from where he once stood, a bit sceptical, but not very surprised. Brennan has fought many a marine and trained with Amanda too many times not to know what was coming for him. As Axe disappeared his body would instantly become fluid, dripping profusely onto the ground below his, creating a pool of lava under him, adding to the lava he had already created. As Axe appeared behind him, his blade would cut right through his body, his momentum and speed working against him as Axe would just continue forward. Brennan would then harden his body once again, trapping the blade and thus, stopping Axe. He then thrusted his arm back, magma pouring from every pore on it, aiming to smack Axe’s body, the sheer heat of it would begin to bubble Axe’s skin the speed of the smack astonishing, leaving him little to no time to dodge the attack, let alone get his blade. Axe knew he was at a disadvantage the moment Brennan had revealed his Devil Fruit. The odds were stacked against him, not only did he need to watch out for any civilians nearby (which he had already failed in doing), watch out for his own safety against the powers of the Magu Magu, as his movement had seriously become limited by the pool of lava, but also he had to try to minimize the destruction caused. Additionally, in comparison to the wide array of options the lava Logia gave Brennan, Axe had nothing, nothing but a sword, and a few skills he had learned in Guanhao. Would that really be enough? But, wait, he also had one more thing. An innate talent for thinking in the battlefield, even if it wasn’t apparent, Axe was a sound tactician, and had been formulating a strategy to deal with the magma since he narrowly avoided the explosion. That’s why when he utilized Soru to appear behind Brennan, he had also utilized the technique in another way. As he swung his hips, spinning his entire body around vertically to meet with Brennan’s own, he had applied Soru to his sword hand. This way, he could rotate the sword along his fingers at a rapid pace like a drill, until it was shrouded in a cloak of wind. "Toutou Ittou" he managed to say. This entire process occurred almost instantly, as Axe slashed at Brennan’s upper back, and thus would appear as if magically his sword had gained special properties. Feeling the toxic fumes and the immense heat, Shigure provided some comfort as the wind’s rotations cooled him down slightly and drove away the fumes. Gritting his teeth, Axe's blade continued its slicing motion, fortunately not being melted due to and was momentarily slowed down, as Brennan turned into molten rock. Nonetheless, he managed to slash through him like a knife through butter as he held his sword's hilt tightly. Using the chunk of solid rock that he cut that was previously Brennan, Axe landed on it gracefully, to avoid being burnt to death. Quickly, he took a single leap back, away from the pool of lava where he’d be safe for a bit. All the while he analyzed Brennan’s reaction, placing his sword back on its sheath. As Axe leapt back onto a mass of rock, Brennan’s lava rock body began to secrete magma from its cracks, once again attaching itself back together, this was the odd powers of the logia and one of the main reasons for its coveted strength. Brennan turned around to look at Axe, a large grin on his face as he stood seemingly fine. “Gotta try harder than that to cut me!” Brennan exclaimed, his body morphing into magma once again, however, still keeping his normal bodily shape.